To you From me
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony has a Valentine for Darry that he doesn't know if he'll like or not


"He's not going to like it," Pony mumbled, shoving the red papers in front of him away.

"What are you going on about?"

The voice of Two-bit came from the door way making him jump and turn to look at the Stocky male.

"Don't do that," Pony mumbled, dropping his head back.

"Sorry," The snicker that followed that statement said he wasn't at all. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Valentine's day,"

"Hey for the first time you're not going to be celebrating 'Single Awareness Day' so what do you have to be stressed about?" Two-bit asked, cocking an eyebrow and sitting on the bed.

"It's just, I made something for Darry and I don't think he's going to like it," Pony mumbled, blushing.

For nearly two months now the eldest and the youngest Curtis have been in a relationship. At first they kept it a secret, but soon enough Soda figured it out and was a bit freaked out. After about two weeks he chilled out. He still wasn't completely happy with it, but as long as the two didn't kiss in front of him, he was ok.

Two-bit was the only one in the gang that knew about them. That was only because he was drunk and somehow stumbled into the room where he found them making out. When he was sober again he gave Pony a big hug, the kid looked close to crying when he talked to him. He also told him that it was ok and if he needed anyone to talk to, he was there for him. The mickey loving male was a bit scared when Pony had started crying, but relaxed when it was just because he was happy.

Things were going really great for the two of them, but it was only a few days until Valentines Day and Pony was starting to panic. He didn't have money to buy Darry something and it seemed so pointless for him anyway. The things that they sold in stores all looked to generic for the young male. So he had attempted to make something for Darry, but wasn't feeling too happy with it.

"Let me see," Two-bit said, holding his hand out.

Pony sighed a little and put the thing in the males hand. After he looked over it, he nodded and smiled at Ponyboy.

"Shoot kid, I'd be overjoyed if I got something like this," He smiled, handing it back to him.

"Really?" Pony blushed.

Two-bit nodded sharply, making Pony smile more.

"Thanks, Two-bit,"

Later that night after Darry had gone to bed Pony was sitting at the desk again, thinking about the thing.

"Glory Pone, aren't you tired?" Soda asked, coming into the room.

"A little, just thinkin,"

"Bout what?" Soda asked, yawning.

"I know you're still not real comfortable with me and Darry, but will you look at something I made for him?" Pony asked, softly.

"Yea, I will Ponyboy," Soda said quietly, running his fingers thorough Pony's hair. "And please don't sound so sad,"

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Pony said, reaching in the drawer for the thing and showing it to Soda.

Soda looked at it and smiled gently. "He's going to love it Pony," He handed it back.

"I do hope so," Pony put it away and stood up.

Soda wrapped his arms around Pony's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Soda?" Pony asked hugging him none the less, since it was the first time in a while he touched him, that wasn't just in his sleep.

"I'm sorry I've been treating you like something was wrong with ya, I shouldn't be acting like that, you guys are my brothers no matter what," Soda said, rubbing the back on Pony's head.

"We dropped quite a big bomb on you, it's only right that you were bothered by it," Pony said.

"It was still not right, please forgive me?"

"Always," Pony smiled.

"Now turn that light off and stop worrying, its bed time," Soda said, kissing Pony's head and getting into bed.

Pony turned the light off and crawled into bed next to Soda, real happy when the male didn't scoot away like he did for the past two months. One would think that since they were dating, Pony would be sleeping with Darry. However he just would sleep in there a few days a week, mostly on the night before Darry's days off. The older males reasoning was that with how tempting Pony was, he would never get any sleep.

"Night Pony," Soda said, tossing his arm over Pony's neck.

"Night Soda," Pony smiled and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The days leading up to Valentines Day went by rather to fast for Pony, who was still kind of nervous. On the day in question Darry started them all with heart shaped pancakes, making Soda mumble but smile none the less.

"Alright do it quick," Soda said, covering his eyes.

"Do what?" Darry asked, only to jump lightly as Pony kissed him lightly.

They kissed for a few seconds before Pony pulled away and sat down at the table, digging into his food.

"You can look now Soda," Pony said, smiling.

"These do look really good," Soda said, digging in as well. "Taste good too,"

"Thanks," Darry said.

The rest of the breakfast went by normally, except for Darry and Pony holding hands and Soda, pretending not to notice. When the food was gone Soda and Pony did the dishes and Soda was off to work, after they said their brotherly Happy Valentines Day's.

"Come here you," Darry said, sitting in his chair and motioning for Pony to come over to him.

The younger male smiled and moved to sit in his lap, smiling as Darry pressed his lips to his. Wrapping his hand around the side of Pony's neck, Darry kissed him more solidly.

"Happy Valentines Day," Darry said, kissing Pony's jaw line in a loving way.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too," Pony smiled then tried to get up.

"Hey," Darry said, holding him around the waist, holding him in place. "Where do you think your going?"

"To get something, I'll be right back," Pony smiled and tried to stand again, this time making it.

Going into the room he got the homemade Valentine out of the drawer and bit his lip lightly and headed back to Darry.

"I made this, for you," Pony said, sitting back in Darry's lap and handing it to him.

Darry looked at the paper and gasped lightly. It was a dark red heart base that had white trim about the edge. In the middle was a drawing of the two of them, smiling at each other.

"Pony, you drew that?" It damn near looked like a picture.

"Yea,"

Darry set it carefully on the table next to his chair and pulled Pony against him and kissed him. Pony jumped a little but soon melted into Darry's strong embrace and kissed him back.

"I love it," Darry smiled, their foreheads resting together.

"I knew you would,"

"Liar,"

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

Asked for by someone over on DeviantArt.

By the way, that's one of the reasons that I don't post as much as I used to. I've been making a lot of OC stories that I won't post here, since you're not supposed to.

Well you know the drill

S. E. Hinton owns. I just mess with.


End file.
